


Better Man

by shelby_love



Series: Alec [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alec (Twilight) - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Jane and Alec - Freeform, Vampires, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love
Summary: After hundreds of years spent together by Alec's side, this was the first time such words left his mouth.
Relationships: Alec (Twilight) & Reader, Alec (Twilight) & You, Alec (Twilight) x Reader, Alec (Twilight) x You, Alec (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Alec (Twilight)/Reader, Alec (Twilight)/You
Series: Alec [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164434
Kudos: 1





	Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my two fluffly prompts from Tumblr: "I'm going to marry you one day." & "You make me want to be a better person."

"Jane," you said with a smile. "I only tolerate you because of Alec."

"I am well aware of that."

"Good."

Wickedly fast, you found yourself standing next to Alec again. His face was stoic as he looked ahead of him, only dropping his blood-red gaze when you kissed his cheek as a hello.

His cold hand found yours, twining your fingers together.

Jane seized the union with her cold gaze, rolling her eyes ever so slightly in irritation before turning her head away.

It was a fairly peaceful day for the Volturi, yourself included. Standing atop a snowy mountain in Siberia was not on your to-do list on this particular day, but Alec had convinced you to tag along.

Everyone knew he was the only vampire you listened to.

"We wait here." Came a sharp announcement, letting the guard know of the free time they now possessed.

With your hand still in his, Alec had dragged you along the snow, your boots leaving behind a trail of deep footsteps. The dark night came over you like a cloak, the brittle wind brushed against your skin with snow that followed. The hills around the mountain were a home to lofty trees, acting as natural barriers for the neutral ground.

The nature seemed distant, as you haven't felt anything against your skin in hundreds of years. Sometimes, like now, you could swear light tingles rose through your body from where Alec held your hand.

"I can imagine myself living here," you hummed lightly, dropping your head on his shoulder. "In a little cottage perhaps."

"You are so bad at lying."

You chuckled, nesting closer to him. **"I'm going to marry you one day."**

As a vampire, you felt far too old to heave a surprised reaction, instead opting for a quick rejoinder. "Aren't you a few hundred years late, my love?"

"No, I don't think so," Alec replied, taking a step back to stand in front of you, his matching eyes gazing into yours as he grasped your chin under his finger. "Do you want to get married?"

Mulling over the thought, you came to a conclusion and stayed silent. "I thought so." Said Alec, caressing your cheek with his hand. "There is still plenty of time."

"Time is infinite when you're immortal," you agreed. "There is a lot of good I need to do before I can settle. You know that, Alec."

"I do," he said, kissing you gently. **"You make me want to be a better person."**

"You are already good," you smiled, noticing the odd look on his face that had you smiling even wider. "For me at least."

"Better, Y/N," Alec repeated, "You make me want to do better."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x


End file.
